The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012
, also known as Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012, is an OVA created by Studio Nue, released on June 21, 1987 to commemorate the fifth anniversary of the Macross franchise. It is approximately half an hour and made up of ten music videos composed of scenes from the Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series and The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? movie, with the exception being "Angel's Paints" which featured a new epilogue. Overview Production for The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? initially planned to include an epilogue featuring Lynn Minmay singing the ending theme song "Angel's Paints" during her farewell concert tour.Animage - "I really want to make an epilogue movie" Macross "directed by Shōji Kawamori", January 1984, page 88. Flashback 2012 was created to reproduce this scene, which would make it the final video work made based on the original Super Dimension Fortress Macross, and the last Macross-related work made during the Showa era. Macross Flash Back 2012 is composed of ten music videos, taking scenes from the Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series, The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? film and various live action footage. Summary *Angel's Paints (Part 1) **The original epilogue to The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? s''et in 2012. Lynn Minmay holds her farewell concert in front of the SDF-1 Macross, attended by Zentradi and humans alike. *Sunset Beach **The segment features Hikaru Ichijyo on his first date with Lynn Minmay using scenes from the film, including those with couple flying a VT-1 "Super Ostrich" Valkyrie through Saturn's rings and their night out in Macross City. *0-G Love **Zentradi ponder over human culture. **Milia Fallyna Jenius seeks to find the ace pilot Maximilian Jenius to avenge her dignity. **Hikaru drinks Petite Cola with Roy Focker and then saves Lynn Minmay's life. **Lynn Kaifun kissing Minmay and Hikaru kissing Misa Hayase confuse the Zentradi. *Shao Pai Long **Scenes used in this segment are mostly Hikaru saving Minmay from the Zentradi during their assault within the SDF-1 Macross from the film. **A few scenes of Maximilian Jenius winning the arcade game against Milia are spliced throughout. *Silver Moon, Red Moon **Mostly scenes of Misa Hayase and Hikaru stranded on a barren Earth, and their exploration of the abandoned Protoculture city. *Love Drifts Away **Various scenes from the television series, mostly of Roy Focker and Hikaru engaging the Zentradi, leading to the former's death, and how Hikaru deals with it. *Cinderella **Scenes of the brutality of war throughout the series, with a few stock images superimposed on the animation. The mood is somber, with Minmay trying to win over Hikaru in the end. *Do You Remember Love? **Images of Minmay and her budding romance with Hikaru from the film and television series. Flashes of Misa and Hikaru stranded and fighting for their survival on Earth. Cuts to Minmay as she realizes the truth of her doomed romance and standing up and learning to move on and sing for herself. Flashback1.jpg Flashback2.jpg *Angel's Paints (Part 2) **Minmay sits among the thousands of seats in the empty stadium where her last concert was held. She walks up the stairs to the stage and plays ''Angel's Paints on the piano. As the music starts up again, she sees Hikaru in a pilot suit. He hands her a microphone, right after the costume she wore during the concert appears on her, she is greeted by Misa. **Years earlier, Minmay packed her bags for South Ataria Island. Before leaving she saw photos of her and her family on a touchscreen photo frame, and had a minor argument with her parents. After venturing through a busy street, Minmay put her bag down by a wall and saw a poster promoting the SDF-1, now in 2012 she stands with her suitcase in the same location, the poster has been replaced with one promoting the SDF-2 Megaroad-01. Misa has been promoted to the rank of Captain and given command of the SDF-2 while her Husband, Hikaru, pilots the newest variable fighter, the VF-4 Lightning III. Minmay waves goodbye to the crowd as the SDF-2 launches, and the visage of a younger Minmay seeing her current self off appears. The SDF-2 rises above the landscape of Macross City With the approval of Captain Misa Ichijō, Skull Leader Hikaru flies vertically in his VF-4. Many variable fighters and a Nupetiet-Vergnitzs-class Battleship fly together as part of the SDF-2 Megaroad-01's fleet past the moon. *Runner **Makoto Fujiwara performs a duet with Mari Ijima. Production Preliminary designs were created for these story events in the production of the earlier works, but this OVA was the first time that these events were animated (the earlier preliminary designs were replaced with new designs by the original director/mechanical designer Shōji Kawamori, original character designer Haruhiko Mikimoto, and original mechanical designer Kazutaka Miyatake). Characters #Lynn Minmay #Hikaru Ichijyo #Vrlitwhai Kridanik #Exsedol Folmo #Lynn Kaifun #Misa Hayase #Roy Focker #Yoshio #Milia Fallyna #Maximilian Jenius Mechanic #SDF-1 Macross #VT-1 "Super Ostrich" Valkyrie #Queadluun-Rau #VF-1D Valkyrie #VF-1A Valkyrie Hikaru Ichijyo Custom #Regult #VF-4 Lightning III #SDF-2 Megaroad-01 Gallery MacrossFlashBack2012DVDR2Cover.jpg|Macross Flashback 2012 DVD cover. AnimationBook.jpg|The cover for Macross Flashback 2012 Graffiti. MacrossflashGrafitti.jpg|Illustrations of Lynn Minmay in Macross Flashback 2012 Graffiti. Flashback5.jpg|Lynn Minmay enjoying audience validation. Flashback4.jpg|Minmay's farewell concert tour. Flashback3.jpg|The Megaroad-01's maiden flight. Flashback6.jpg|Hikaru Ichijyo piloting the VF-4 Lightning III. Release *The laserdisc and DVD release for DYRL had its ending replaced scenes from the first part of "Angel's Paints. In the series' commentary section on the Macross Frontier radio program "RADIO MACROSS", Megumi Nakajima, who played the role of Ranka Lee, was surprised by this information. *''Flashback 2012's'' DVD was released on April 2000 and came with a bonus telephone card, which has become highly sought after online, partly due to its limited distribution. The film saw another DVD release on February 22, 2008 as part of the 25th anniversary of Macross franchise. *As a preorder bonus for the Macross 30th ANNIVERSARY BOX (30th Anniversary Box) Blu-ray Disc, a limited edition BD for Flashback 2012 was included on July 12, 2012.The master for Flashback 2012 is is currently missing, and only an up-conversion HD remastering is available. See Also Series *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' Movies *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?'' Games *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? (Game)'' References External Links *The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 (OAV) at ANN. Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Category:OVAs Category:SDF Macross